


Performance Remake

by ZinevichS



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Birdflash- Freeform, Episode: s01e24 Performance, M/M, Performance, S1E24, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redone version of the young justice episode performance. Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Remake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Please don't hate. But I'd love to hear your comments on how to make it better or tips. Thank you!

Mount Justice  
December 23, 1:04 EST

 

Robin's POV  
(Walking among the train carts)  
He was only taking a walk to clear his head. Stopping at a train cart I saw a Flying Graysons poster.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, The Flying Graysons!'

Regular POV  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Looking down, Robin picked up his com; "Uh ya?"

"Where are you?" Kid Flash could be heard on the other line.

"Confidential mission from Batman."

"Wow you know what I'm doing? Making a baloni sandwich, kinda like you just did. I talked to Tornado. You guys are not on a mission, not a official one anyway."

Sighing, Robin kept walking down the carts. "A friend, Jack Haley"

"The circus guy? From your old Flying Graysons days?" Kid Flash said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah. He's implicated in this global crime spree. Someone in the show is dirty but I need to prove old Jack's clean or he might lose the circus."

"And why not bring me along?" Kid Flash asked a little hurt.  
"I know your backstory, I know what that circus means to you."

Robin looked down

"It's where you grew up, it's where you lost you-"

"I left you behind because you know my backstory, I don't want you questioning my objectivity." Robin replied.

"Babe, that's my job, that's what I'm for."

Robin stopped walking, looking at the Haley Circus poster.

"Robin... Dick... Just be careful, love you."  
Kid Flash said cutting the line after, not letting Robin answer.

 

Mount Justice  
December 14, 3:04 EST

 

When the team returned to the cave Batman was waiting for all of them. "Team dissmissed. Robin come here."

As the team left Robin started defending himself, "Batman I kno-"

"No need to explain Robin, I know. You should have ran it by me first though." Robin looked down. Batman put his hand on on his shoulder.

"But good job" Robin looked up at Batman surprised then smiled, Batman turned and exited through the Zeta Tubes.

Robin walked to his room and sat on the edge of his bed, falling down on his back staring at the ceiling; that was until he started wondering where Wally was.

He got up and walked to Wallys room, entering his passcode.

He found Wally laying on his bed listening to music with his headphones.

He didn't notice Robin yet so Robin decided to sneak up on Wally.

He jumped on him, landing on his knees encasing Wally's waist, kissing him.

"I see everything went well?"

Robin nodded, smiling a little glumly.

"Dick-"

"No it's alright, I'm whelmed, just bittersweet memories you know? But I'm glad I was able to see Haly again, he even recognized me, I did a last show for him."

"That's great baby, so you're okay?"

Dick smiled, "Ya Walls, I'm okay."

Wally smiled and kissed Dick, flipping them over and grinded down a little. They never went past making out and grinding.

Dick moaned and Wally smiled grinding harder.

"-W-Wally-ngh- let's stop and-Oh God-go see the team."

"You sure? You seem to have a problem down there little bird." Wally smirked, grinding faster, vibrating a little.

"-O-Oh fu-u-"

Wally swiveled his hips and they both climaxed.

They both got cleaned up and went to the kitchen, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm going to be exploring this ship more and the destiel ship from supernatural, maybe some reader inputs from these two fandoms. 
> 
> Be sure to stick around to see my new stories! Thanks lovlies!!


End file.
